


December Balcony

by narikopathfinder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Romance, Uncertainty, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, matchmaking Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/narikopathfinder
Summary: A plan has been set in motion will the hints become clear to our two targets?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first Mila x Sara fanfic, or the very first girls love fanfic I have written. I cannot guarantee if it is good or exceptionally terrible? But if you feel like it is worthy of praise or critique feel free to tell me in comments below

The Grand Prix Finale had come to an end in Barcelona this season could by many be considered a good end. Now it was time to keep up appearances in the banquet hall, sweet chattering and no less amount of sickly polite phrases between old and new prospective sponsors. To say the least Sara Crispino was bored, extremely bored. Her little brother Mickey had always been more at ease talking to sponsors. 

So Sara allowed her dark brown eyes to wander, searching and soon found the forbidden embodiment of her own yearning. Short red hair a pale complexion slender body and one of the top three women’s singles figure skater in the world. And a pair of eyes that could rival the depths of Mediterranean lagoons. Fluttering breaths, thrumming heartbeats. 

 

~Why did it have to be you Mila...?~ Sara wondered, her fingers fidgeting at the sleeves of her forest green bolero, matched with a below the knee vermilion red dress. A pair of black low heels, simply so she would not sprain or overstep her feet while off the ice. Sara was twenty-two-years-old, she had to be careful. The music changed from the gentle strings of classical tunes and into something more modern and upbeat, for once Sara was grateful for her natural tan complexion. Less detection for the rising heat climbing up her cheeks. She caught the playful green eyes, men's single's grand Prix gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

The younger blonde's eyes shifted toward his red-haired rinkmate and swiftly back to Sara. The beats of drums and bass against the large speakers and the lyrics of *I kissed a Girl* filtered throughout the banquet room. Yuri Plisetsky was indeed fifteen years old, but he most certainly had a pair of functional eyes to see the longing gazes between his rinkmate Mila and that Italian Sara, he had even spent 4 hours after the exhibition gala on outlining a subtle playlist for those two. ~Come on Italian baba...get the hint! If you want to tell Mila now is your chance...~ 

 

Yuri grumbled thoughtfully as he absently shrugged his shoulder in the direction of the balcony with a view of Barcelona, just outside the banquet room. That seemed to get the older of the Crispino twin's attention. 

 

"Hey, Mickey...It's getting crowded in here with all the people dancing, I'll just head out and get some fresh air." Michele furrowed his own dark eyes and glanced at his best friend and most treasured family member. "Should you be on your own...you know I can join you..." A sigh escaped pursed lips as one elegant ebony brow raised in disbelief. "Mickey, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I'll just head out to that balcony and get some fresh air."

 

One faint hue across Michele's cheeks was the only indicator of embarrassment. It was seldom Sara used such a tone with her younger brother. She was well aware he meant well but for tonight it was just enough. Sara knew a few things about Yuri Plisetsky, mostly due to Mila gushing over her younger rinkmate like a proud older sister. But those green eyes pointedly accurate towards the balcony door, the song in particular and also that subtle shrug of the shoulder. 

 

~Is he trying to help me? But how will he....~ Sara thought as her legs upon reflex began gliding towards the balcony door. Blue eyes eagerly followed the retreating form of Sara Crispino as one pale hand absently brushed away swirling red curls. "You should get some fresh air Mila" Yuri murmured near his older rinkmate.

 

"Wha...why? Yuri...I feel fine..." Yuri clicked his tongue unimpressed by Mila's statement. "Seriously old hag, just go out there and talk to her! You have your chance so take it before we return to Russia." For once Mila was glad they were in a corner of the banquet room, just her and Yuri. It was rare for the younger blonde to be this blunt in his intentions, adding to the tiny consideration of warmth eagerly painting itself along her cheeks to match her hair colour. 

 

Blue eyes grazing towards vibrant green determined, to make Mila see how nice he was trying to be. "Alright Yura, maybe some fresh air will help" Mila mumbled as a soft grateful smile curved at her lips, a small giggle as she watched Yuri bending his blonde head so it covered his facial features like a secret curtain. The December breeze was a welcoming caress against Sara's heated cheeks and the view, from this balcony, was rather ethereal. Quivering city lights below and the unravelling twinkling winter stars above a woven tapestry shifting in the chilling darkness. 

 

The clink of a door handle fell against Sara's ears and the distinct tap of high heels against the concrete balcony.  "Did he send you out here Sara?" Mila queried as she sidled up beside the older Italian woman. "Send and send, more like he spoke an entire monologue with a few subtle gestures. That I had to be out here..." Sara answered honestly a resigned snigger escaping from her lips. That earned a light-hearted cackle from the younger Russian redhead. "Heh, yes that sounds like Yura. I'm not certain when he came up with this ingenious plot.." 

 

Sara's tanned fingers gingerly trailed against the exposed pale arm, longing dark eyes watching the changing features. Mila was surprised at the sudden caress, but a pleasant shiver coiled its warmth along her arm, up her shoulder until the blossoming heat settled around her rapidly beating heart. Especially when those same fingers slithered up Mila's neck, travelling along her cheek. Enticing a quivering intake of breath from the younger woman, her blue eyes closing at the teasing touch. "If it is too much, you can say stop Mila...." 

 

Sara's Italian accent tethered at the edge of her lips, English was difficult when the embers between them sparked like dried firewood. Crackling just before fresh branches would be able to fuel the fire. Mediterranean blue eyes glazed over with mirth and something that had been reluctantly been locked away for months now. "Mm, if it's you, Sara I do not mind at all.." 

 

That vixenish edge to the redhead's own mother tongue, rough and tilting back into comprehensive English. Sara tilted the younger figure skater's chin up to gaze into her darkened gaze, hot breaths growing closer. Nurturing against the brisk December air surrounding the two women enamoured with each other. Pliable pink lips met the tantalising maroon coloured ones. 

 

Lips crashing ever so gently. Sara coiled her arms around Mila's waist, their banquet finery encircled in bodily warmth. A soft moan elicited from the younger Russian, as one slithering Italian tongue pried itself into one warm mouth. Both tongues played with shifting dominance until one subtle rhythm were found between the two female figure skaters.

  
Low sultry moans and quivering breaths were transferred, pale hands clutched eagerly against ebony locks. Sara slowly came to realise that both of them were starting to run out of the air. Unlatching her lips from Mila's. Erratic pants of fresh chilling air a faint sting against their deprived lungs. Mila supported her head against Sara's heaving chest. "So....you like me too?" Mila queried playfully as her Mediterranean blue eyes smiled. Sara grinned and gently planted a kiss on Mila's forehead. "Yes, I definitely like you too..." 


End file.
